Insomnio
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Seiya había probado de todo, pero seguía fracasando. Estaba siendo en vano buscar una señal para acercarse a ella, Serena ya estaba casada y muy enamorada de otro hombre; un hombre que abrazando a su mujer, deseaba el amor de otra mujer.


Darien llevaba la noche entera sin dormir.

Su bella esposa descansaba a su lado, ajena a todos los sentimientos y la confusión que se adueñaron de su mente.

¿Es siempre mejor decir la verdad, aunque esta duela? Sentía que llevaba la vida entera callándose; ya no podía respirar, reír o vivir tranquilo; no podía ser él.

Ahora, en medio de la noche y abrazando a su mujer, deseaba el amor de otra mujer.

 _Estaba muriendo de amor._

* * *

Seiya había probado de todo, pero seguía fracasando. Estaba siendo en vano buscar —o forzar— una señal para acercarse a ella. Existían más de cien mil palabras y no era capaz de formular una simple oración para definir su relación, aunque sabía que esta no podía llegar más que a una gran amistad; Serena ya estaba casada y muy enamorada de otro hombre.

El problema era que desde la primera vez en la que cruzaron sus miradas, no podía pensar en otra cosa; su corazón estaba enloqueciendo, y no lo podía controlar.

Esa cálida noche de verano, decidió que era momento de ponerle fin a la situación.

Sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo, era demasiado tarde como para decir que solo iba a saludar, pero si Darién abría la puerta, ya inventaría una explicación.

Serena se despertó en medio de la noche con un pequeño beso de Darién. El mayor había dicho que debía ir al hospital por una muy grave emergencia que no podían controlar los doctores de turno, o al menos esa era la burda excusa que le había dado; sin embargo, estaba muy cansada, ya tendría tiempo mañana para pensar en su marido escapándose para hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

Ahora había otra cosa mucho más importante, algo por lo que realmente valía la pena desvelarse.

Seiya volvió, evocando todos esos sentimientos de joven que ya creía muertos hace mucho; era extraño, casi como si cientos de miles de mariposas surgieran en su vientre.

¿O sería que al fin su pequeña princesa venía en camino?

Estaba volviendo a dormirse cuando escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse, y no era su marido porque él sólo había dejado su cama hace un par de minutos.

—¡Por el poder del prisma…— Iba a transformarse en Sailor Moon cuando notó que la persona que se colaba no era nada más ni nada menos que Seiya Kou, quien lucía algo cansado. Ósea, era obvio, era tarde y las noches eran para dormir, no para conversar. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, cómo entraste?

—Preciosa, ¿Estás sola? La puerta estaba mal cerrada.— Preguntó él con una muy encantadora sonrisa antes de darse vuelta para dejar su chaqueta sobre una silla que se encontraba en la habitación.

—Él salió, no sé cuándo vuelva. — Contesto la rubia desde la cama, aún acurrucadita y muy calentita entre sus mantas.

—No hay que ser un genio para demostrar mi teoría…— Susurró para él mismo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?, no te entiendo.

Seiya camino hasta la mujer sin prisa, y evitando romper el contacto visual hasta el último momento; cuando estuvo en el borde de la cama, se sentó en él, mientras su sonrisa resurgía aún más amplia.

— ¿No lo ves?— Con inocencia, ella negó, recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta. — Abre tus ojos, Serena; yo soy el que realmente es para ti.

* * *

Darién nunca ha podido entender como alguien tan dulce como Setsuna puedo vivir en un lugar tan lúgubre como lo es la puerta del tiempo. Sin embargo, con su belleza, era capaz de hacer lucir todo un poquito mejor.

Hace mucho no sentía tantas ganas de sonreír como cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer en el hospital que ambos trabajaban. El tiempo parecía moverse más lento, ¿Ella lo estaría provocando a propósito?

Lo dudaba muchísimo, Setsuna era una persona impresionantemente responsable e incapaz de usar sus poderes para cosas que no fueran imprescindibles.

—Darien…— La mujer iba a hacer una pequeña reverencia al verlo; pero él, sujetándola por los hombros la detuvo, mientras llevaba su diestra hasta el mentón ajeno para levantarle la cabeza y que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

—Quería verte….

La mujer miro a todos lados, estaban en urgencias de un hospital. Un lugar público en el que alguien conocido podría entrar en cualquier momento y los vería así de cerca. Delicadamente se alejó, arreglando arrugas imaginarias en su uniforme.

—Sus pacientes están bien, doctor. Debería volver a su casa con su mujer. — El hombre sonrió ante la repentina formalidad de la fémina; él hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de acercarse a su oído para susurrar: — Estaba desvelado, pensando en que te demuestro lo mucho que te amo físicamente, mientras tironeas mi cabello. Por favor, reúnete conmigo en la sala de descanso del otro día.

* * *

Seiya cerró los ojos de Serena con pequeños beso en sus parpados, callándola. No era necesario decir nada; este era el momento, la oportunidad que tendrían para amarse. Quería llenar el vacío que se formaba en su alma, conocer el sabor de cada rincón de su cuerpo, acariciarla, memorizar cada centímetro e inmortalizar el momento.

La mujer beso su rostro, acariciando su cabello mientras descendía por su cuello, embriagándose con el olor a perfume de hombre que desprendía, creía que podía saborear la fragancia e incluso acariciarla; no podría dejarla escapar.

Los sentimientos estaban inmersos en una dimensión desconocida, ahogados en la pasión. Hechos uno, Serena lo podía sentir tan suyo mientras las oleadas de placer recorren sus cuerpos; sentía que podría tomar las estrellas con las manos.

Terminaron paralizados en un abrazo luego de horas de tanto amarse; un beso con una incomprensible timidez los hizo sentir que esa no va a ser la última vez en las que sus cuerpos se harían uno.

* * *

—Está embarazada. — Darien susurró mientras desayunaba junto con la mayor. Ella lo miró, antes de volver tranquilamente la vista a su café. Él lucía feliz, y juraba que quería sentirse igual por él. — Lo lamento, cariño. Esto termina ahora; voy a ser padre, Setsuna.

Esas palabras la hicieron plantearse metas; esperaba curarse de él en unos días, era posible.

Debía dejar de pensarlo, sólo debía recetarse tiempo, abstinencia y soledad. Quererlo una semana más sería suficiente, ahí podría reunir todas las palabras de amor que se habían entregado y deshacerse de ellas; pensando también en que las mejores fueron sus miradas en silencio. Una semana para reunir todo el amor del tiempo que compartieron juntos, para entregárselo y que él pudiera hacer lo que quiera, aunque este no le sirviera.

Estaba ahogada en lágrimas y ya casi sin poder controlarse, se permitió una debilidad de la cual conocía el desenlace. Casi ceremoniosamente, como quién prepara un campo quirúrgico, se acercó a Darien; entregándole un último beso; inocente, como nunca habían compartido y luego levantarse, directo a entregar su renuncia al hospital.

Sabía que lo esperaría en los amaneceres entre suspiros de esperanzas perdidas, aunque sabe que nunca volvería, las noches serían más frías ahora que la distancia la hiere.

Confiaba en que el seguiría soñando con su amor, aunque no lo dijera; lo esperaría mirando el cielo de noche, añorando los días en los que compartían besos, aunque fuera con algo de culpa.

Sabía que ese último beso la marcaria por el resto de su triste vida.

* * *

— _Lo odio._

 _Las calles de la ciudad que los roden son láminas de hielo, las ramas de los árboles están envueltas en fundas de nieve que dejó la fuerte tormenta que tuvo lugar durante el día; el invierno que, individualmente se habían prometido que sería menos frío que el anterior, los dejaba congelándose._

— _Seiya._

— _Te hizo daño._

 _Una pareja era lo único que se movía en ese gélido paisaje; tan juntos que podrían tocarse si lo desearan, pero sus rotos corazones los obligaban a mantener la distancia necesaria para no seguir rompiéndose. Sin embargo, ambos observaban el paisaje fingiendo que bebían el café, ignorando la arritmia que les provocaba la compañía ajena._

— _Todos hicimos daño._

 _Él la miró, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Lucía herida, o impresionantemente nostálgica. Saben que si él no hubiera estado allí en el momento preciso, la fuerte mujer se hubiera deshecho entre los recuerdos, paciencias estiradas, cielos atormentados, silencios incómodos y explicaciones innecesarias, también sabían que si él no la hubiera ayudado, habría terminado en el mismo agujero del que estaba orgulloso de haberla sacado._

— _No voy a permitir que vuelva pasar, que alguien te vuelva a dañar. — La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue porque necesitaban a alguien para saber que estaban bien, porque tenían miedo de estar solos. Pero sus corazones comenzaron a cicatrizar con los recuerdos de ese día; esos en el cuarto de él, ella sobre su pecho con el cabello largo completamente suelto mientras que el humo del cigarrillo que fumaban parecía acariciarlo. La atmósfera cargada de fatiga, de encierro, del olor a rosas que otro hombre había dejado tatuado en la piel de la mujer. Seiya descubrió en la convalecencia de los ojos de la chica que ese gesto de piedra era la última mascara en la que ella se refugiaba, en la que domesticaba su soledad. — Eso me incluye; hermosa._ _Voy a cuidarte por las noches y amarte sin reproches siempre que me lo permitas._

 _Setsuna rio, tapándose la boca con la mano delicadamente mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que se encontraba; inmediatamente le tendió la mano al chico, quien se levantó tras de ella, rodeando la cintura con su brazo antes de besarle la comisura de los labios._

— _Vamos a casa, ya está haciendo muchísimo frio._

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Primero, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá; espero que les haya gustado este pequeño desborde de creatividad ultra poético (¿)**_

 _ **Segundo, y mucho más importante, hace un par de meses —creo— escribí un fanfic en el que Haruka discutía con Setsuna y en este se mencionaba que la última estaba saliendo con Seiya. Luego de eso un par de personas escribieron para sugerirme hacer la historia explicando cómo acabaron juntos. Esto es una especie de prueba. Así que, si pueden, quieren y tienen ganas, me encantaría recibir sus sugerencias para más parejas o cosas que leerían; así la historia no es tan plana o centrada solo en 2 personas.**_

 _ **Eso, besotes.**_


End file.
